Unexpected Vision
by Majokai Yukiko
Summary: KyoXHotaru. Hotaru tooked a little glimpse into the future.


**Unexpected Vision**

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kyo/Hotaru

Warning: I suck at writing pr0n. But since I promised **hirochan** to "write Kyo/Hotaru pr0n like WHOA", here it is. "

A/N: This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Kamijyo-sensei or his associates.

For Hiro-chan, for being a total rabid Kyo/Hotaru supporter.

---

_It was the toughest battle they'd fought at Sekigahara yet. The army kept coming at them like ants, men driven insane by adrenaline and bloodshed. While the Shiseiten were not exactly people to be trifled with, whatever the soldiers could not beat in quality, they had more than made up for it in quality._

"I didn't even know there are this many people in the outside world," the blonde fire-wielder commented, eyes reflecting the light from the flames he was summoning. Standing back to back with him, the other man just smirked in reply before throwing himself back into the fight.

They could hardly see the rest now, drowned in the outslaught of soldiers and battle cries. No doubt, they were on the other side of the cliff, taking a good tally of their achievements.

"I don't like this."

"Like what?"

Somehow, Hotaru found himself back to back with Kyo again.

"That," he nonchalently pointed at the great flash of light that seemed to be moving in their direction. "It looks like..."

Hotaru didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before the joint attack by the other three Shiseiten members blasted a good part of the cliff off, taking them together with it.

Hotaru was not one for introspective ponderings. It confused the hell out of him, and most of the time, he forgot what he was thinking about once he started thinking about it. For that didn't mean that he did not have a natural sense of curiosity. For one, he could not help but wonder where on earth he was.

"Ah- so you're not dead yet." Hotaru pushed himself up to sit on the futon, and looked with bewilderment at the man talking to him. Short cropped hair, that face, it was vaguely familiar. But those red eyes looked strangely mismatched with the rest of the man's appearance. He only knew two people with red eyes his entire life, and neither of them had short brown hair.

The smirk though, was telling.

"...Kyo?" 

The smirk softened into a smile, so brief that you could almost miss it. Kyou tossed something in Hotaru's direction, and settled down onto the futon beside the man. It was a wine bottle. Filled, judging from the weight of it.

"Thank God you didn't hit your head too harder. Any slower, Hotaru, I swear you are going backwards."

Hotaru did not respond, not understanding the joke. This stranger in front of him, it was Kyo yet it wasn't Kyo. A name came to him...Mibu Kyoushiro. What was Kyoushiro doing, behaving like Kyo? And the red eyes?

"Drink up, that's the best cure for concussion."

That was when Hotaru decided he was dreaming, and wanted to dream it through, savouring as much details as possible.

Perhaps it was the wine. Or perhaps it was just the strangeness of this entire situation. Hotaru never thought that he would find himself one day in the same room as the Demon's Child, laughing at his jokes, while playing silly drinking games.

The tatami floor was littered with empty bottles of wine. The only table in the room was cleared away for them to rest their elbows as they clapsed their hands together, each determined to press the other arm down flat against the wooden surface. There was a wide smirk on Kyo's face as he watched with unconcealed amusement at the gravity of Hotaru's expression.

"I..." The fire wielder began, tightening his grip on the calloused hand in his smaller one. "WILL NOT LOSE!"

It must be the wine, or the full moon outside. Anything and everything that was outside of their control. After all, it was only a dream. Kyo would never, at any time, do _this_. Using the momentum of the smaller man, Kyo pulled him close suddenly. The small table was kicked away, and forgotten, as Hotaru found himself lying on top of the other man, staring into flaming red eyes.

Red, like fire. Hotaru liked that color. 

It was the wine, or the moon, that closed their eyelids. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, not even after their lips met in a soft hesitant touch. Whose fingers was it, that curled up in the soft strands of the other's hair? Whose voice was it, that gasped and let out a soft moan?

When Hotaru noticed that their positions were reversed, and that he was now staring at the off-white ceiling, he also realized that the two answers to his question was the same.

He let out another moan which he quickly stifled, unwilling to admit that he was losing control. Was this a new drinking game that Kyo was playing at? He wondered briefly, until a hot mouth nimbling insistently at his throat threw all coherent thoughts out of the window.

This felt strangely familiar. The sudden surge of pressure and excitement in his groin. His senses were overloaded by Kyo. The heat of his breath breathing against his skin, the feel of his broad shoulders under his palms. Hotaru dug his fingers deeper into the skin, and squeezed his eyes shut. From somewhere far away in his mind, he knew that his clothes were being torn away from him. Scraps of useless cloth being thrown to a corner of the room, together with the wine bottles, the table and all thoughts as to how he was going to get out of the room decently. 

"Stop thinking," Kyo growled. Hotaru, finally catching the trick of this dreamy game, offered a slight grin. 

"Make me."

Insistent lips pulled his into another kiss. Kyo closed his eyes, enjoying the contact, the sensation of the lithe body pressing against his own as Hotaru arched his back in delight. Their tongues met, sparring, plundering, trying to gain control. It was amusing how Hotaru's little competitive streak never left him even when he was in bed.

Kyo swept his hands down against slim hips as he left small nips on the beautiful long neck, nuzzling into hidden curves that left the smaller man trembling in pleasure.

Hotaru never knew how it was like to be burned. He was a fire-wielder after all. And being so, his skin had a natural immunity against heat and flames. But when they were joined, raw fire burned through his senses with the threat of consuming him from within. Each thrust, each surge felt like a mantra. Subconsciously, their hands sought and found each other, clasped together like a parody of their earlier arm wrestle, only that this time their fingers were locked together, as if afraid that some force, some higher power would steal this moment away from them. 

When he shuddered and came with a cry, he thought he felt Kyo's face pressed against his shoulder with a whisper.

_"I'm sorry."_

"...ru! HOTARU! AHOU-TAROU!"

"Ah! He's finally awake!" Hotaru opened his eyes and winced, regretting his actions when the light from the sun shone straight into his eyes. Gingerly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. His head hurt from the fall, and he was wet. Apparently, he had fell into the sea when the cliff collapsed and it was only lucky that somebody had pulled him out before he drowned.

He was drenched, and somebody was going to _pay_ for this. He hated water.

"We thought you were dead!" Akira yelled beside him, with all the energy and unnecessary noise of one who had not really grown up yet.

"Let's go then."

Hotaru looked up, remembering his dream. Kyo cocked his head to one side with an irritated look on his face, noticing Hotaru's stare.

"What?"

The fire wielder shook his head. It was only a dream. Kyo would never apologize, even if he would one day leave them all behind. 

"Nothing."


End file.
